Courage
by glitterandbowties
Summary: This is Blaine's POV from when he first meets Kurt to Transferring to McKinley to what happens when Kurt moves to NY. It is a story of struggle, triumph, and love. Enjoy! I'm not good at summaries so please read and review for a better idea of what the story is about Rated T just to be safe.
1. Teenage Dream

Blaine had run into Jeremiah at the Lima Bean for the second time and for the second time Jeremiah had bought him coffee – the usual medium drip. This had to mean that they were heading in some direction right? Blaine's head swirled with ideas and fantasies of them running off the broadway and singing on a real stage in front of millions as he pushed past boys in their blue blazers trying to get to that impromptu warbler performance that Wes had set up in the common room.

"Excuse me." The voice interrupted his train of thought and the next words that came out of the boy who had so politely tapped him on the shoulder were a jumble.

"My name is Blaine." Were the words that Blaine tried to say sticking out his hand.

"Kurt." The boy – Kurt – responded with a smile on his face.

Blaine went on to tell Kurt about the warblers and though seeing right through Kurt's mesmerized look and noticing him as a spy he grabbed his hand and led him to where the performance was to be held.

* * *

"Blaine!" David, one of Blaine's closest friends grabbed his hand leading him to the middle of the room. "You're almost late."

"_Almost_." Blaine smiled then turning to Wes, who was just finishing setting up the speakers, he nodded and began belting out the lyrics to 'Teenage Dream' a song he had long admired and one that he had been perfecting when he was home at night by himself. Not that anyone needed to know that part. While he sang his eyes kept wandering back to Kurt who's face still had the same mesmerized look plastered on it. It was at that moment that Blaine realized that perhaps Kurt had come here for something more.

When Blaine finished the song with a smile on his face he walked up to Kurt.

"Hey." He said slowly. "Do you want to grab a Coffee?" Blaine's face appeared genuine as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"S-S-Sure." Kurt stammered causing Blaine chuckle which he hid by coughing somewhat loudly.

* * *

"Are you all gay?" Kurt's question made Blaine laugh for the second time that day as he, David, Wes, and Kurt himself sat around a larger table then deemed necessary for 4 people.

"No." He added quickly. "I mean I am but these 2 both have girlfriends." Blaine felt a slight thrill inside of him knowing that now he could openly say he was gay to whoever he wanted. David went on to explain Dalton's 'No Bullying' policy but Blaine noticed the lurking sadness that lingered on Kurt's face.

"Will you guys excuse us for a second?" Blaine asked and his 2 best friends obliged getting up from their seats. After they had gone Kurt explained what had been going on at school – how he was being bullied by what seemed to be some big homophobic to Blaine.

"I should go." Kurt said after they had stopped speaking.

"Wait." Blaine started. "Kurt."

"Yes?" Kurt said turning around quickly.

"Can I get your number?" Blaine blurted the words somewhat slurring them.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "Yes you can."

* * *

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Trent one of the warblers who was a freshman that year smiled as he walked into the empty common room in which Blaine sat down with the newest IPhone.

"Trying to figure out what to say to Kurt." Blaine responded nonchalantly.

"I thought you liked Jeremiah." Trent said confused. "Remember when you were gushing about that coffee date with us just days before?"

"I do like him." Blaine said. "Kurt's just a friend in trouble."

"More like a spy." Trent muttered under his breath.

"Look, Trent. The poor guy's being bullied. We BOTH know what that feels like. I'm just trying to help." Blaine said standing up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Then send him a text." Nick another close friend said as he walked in to the room, "Practice is gonna eventually have to start Blaine, and we sort of need you."

"What would I say though?" Blaine asked somewhat embarrassed as more warblers streamed into the room.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Thad who was part of the main council for the warblers asked as he walked into the room. "You know the no-phone policy during practice."

"He's trying to be courageous and think of something to say to Kurt that boy that came to SPY on us yesterday." Trent said grumpily not happy that Blaine wasn't paying attention to him.

Thats it. Courage. Kurt needs to have some sort of courage to stand up to that guy who's bullying him.

"Sorry." Blaine said in his usual soft voice. "I'm finished." He added as he pressed the blue send button.

* * *

"Blaine he kissed me." Kurt said the moment Blaine picked up later that day.

"You're **kidding!**" Blaine said in shock. He had known the guy had been a homophobe but he was also gay? And he had kissed Kurt? Blaine shook his head in shock and surprise.

"I wish." Kurt groaned over the phone.

"Look we'll sort this out." Blaine reassured him.

"Thanks." Kurt said in return. "For everything."

"I'm happy to help." Blaine smiled wishing that Kurt could see how happy his voice made him. "Hey," he said quickly afterwards the smile that had once been there evaporating slowly, "Do you want me to come with you to talk with him? The bully I mean."

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Yes." Blaine responded affirmatively. "I'll meet you at your school. McKinley, right?"

"Yeah, erm, yes." Kurt said seeming breathless on the other end. "Great that's fabulous..." He started babbling.

"Bye... Kurt." Blaine chuckled.

"See you." Kurt responded flustered and before Blaine pressed the _'end call' _button he heard Kurt whisper "Yes!" on the other end. As he began to leave a voice stopped him.

"Not leading him on are you, Blaine?" Wes's voice echoed off the walls of the empty classroom.

"Kurt's a good kid. We saw that in him when he 'spied' on us. I would hate to see you blow him off for that Jeremiah that you always seem to go on about yet none of us have met him..."

"What do you want Wes?" Blaine demanded his usually laid back and playful best friend.

"I don't want you to hurt him." Wes said simply. "I'm pretty sure that I've hurt more girls then necessary and I don't want you to gain that reputation too."

"I'm not leading him on though!" Blaine insisted a little less unsure of himself now though.

"Did I not just hear the end of a conversation where you made a date with him?" Wes asked still clearly unconvinced with Blaine's responses.

"I said I would help confront that bully that's been bothering him!" Blaine groaned almost on the edge of his seat now.

"Fine." Wes sighed. "I want you to know though that I care about you too Blaine and I know this is weird cause I'm not that good with feelings and David sort of forced me to come down here and say this but, as much as I don't want to see Kurt get hurt, I really don't want to see you get hurt either." After he finished, Wes walked out of the room leaving Blaine in utter silence.

* * *

"Where is he usually?" Blaine asked gently.

"He might be buying lunch. Or with his football gang." Kurt snorted as he looked at Blaine and then turning his head back Kurt saw him. "He's there!" He whispered jerking his head towards where Karofsky was walking down the staircase.

"This your boyfriend?" Karofsky taunted Kurt when he noticed him and Blaine felt an urge to step up for Kurt a feeling of confidence that he hadn't felt when he himself was being bullied, a feeling of _courage_.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine spoke.

"You kissed me." Kurt added. Karofsky snorted as if Kurt was lying.

"And we just want you to know that you're not alone." Blaine said loudly, maybe even yelled. _Did he yell. Were people staring? _No that didn't matter. Not when Kurt was hurti- Suddenly Blaine felt hands clamped on his shoulders and he was being pushed into the wall. A fear came over him and he flashed back to that time after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"_Look at the fags." A voice said while pushing Blaine to the ground. Michael the boy who was with him started yelling for help as he too was pushed down beside him._

"_Oh look they can be together." The main boy sneered and Blaine felt a foot crash into his shoulder..._

"Stop this!" Kurt's high voice brought Blaine back into reality and he felt the weight on his body being lifted, then leaning against the wall for support tried again to talk to Karofsky but with no success.

"Don't tell anyone." Blaine heard Karofsky whisper into Kurt's ear and Kurt pushed him away.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon..." Blaine said jokingly trying to cheer Kurt up who was standing on the stairs while Blaine still leaned against the wall wearing his Dalton Academy blazer and tie proudly.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are so upset?" Blaine asked as a tear rolled down Kurt's face.

"It's just before then, I had never ever been kissed." Kurt put his hands in his face. "Well not like that, by a boy." He added.

"It's OK though." Blaine smiled putting on a brave face and sitting down beside him "We'll make it through this. I promise." Blaine said courageously. The promise lingering in his mind he added. "C'mon stop being so sad! I'll buy you lunch." Blaine grinned taking Kurt's hand and leading him up the stairs.

* * *

**_Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Klaine and Glee in general actually. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Also just so everyone's clear this is a fic from Blaine's point of view and I don't see a clear ending point yet but it's sort of what happened in the show from his POV with other scenes of course added in. I own none of the characters unless specified otherwise and if you're a gleek you will know which plotlines and lines are from the show. I mixed things up a bit so you didn't have to reread the show basically but I hope you enjoy! Also all reviews are appreciated and read and your feedback is definetly taken into consideration! Love you all! Your little StarkidFreak :) Also I write Klaine drabbles so check that out too! Thank you so much!_**


	2. Rent Tickets

_Hello Everyone! I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to post the next chapter but some things came up so here it is finally! _

_DISCLAIMER: Oops I always forget that I have to use these but here it is, I don't own Glee, Klaine, The Warblers...etc;  
_

* * *

Even though Blaine seemed to think that life had stopped when he met Kurt - though he didn't like to express the truth out loud – the rest of Dalton Academy was busy, especially the Warblers who not only had to balance sectionals, but a large amount of homework on top of that before the winter holidays that seemed to be fast approaching. That day seemed to find Blaine seated comfortably in the common room downstairs with a medium drip brought back from the Lima Bean. The fireplace blazed, warming Blaine through the polyester uniform that made everyone's skin itch.

"Hey Blaine." Wes and David said in unison, interrupting the quiet interior that had once been the common room. Wes seemed to have no recognition at all that he and Blaine hadn't really spoken since Wes had confronted him about leading Kurt on.

"You didn't try out for a solo yesterday." David said to Blaine concerned.

"And you weren't in French Class after lunch either." Wes added, looking suspiciously into Blaine's eyes which were focused on the fire that roared just feet away from him.

"I wasn't here." Blaine mumbled, still not making eye contact with either of them.

"Where were you then?" Wes asked, not letting it go even though Blaine clearly didn't want to talk about it. The noise that followed out of Blaine's mouth was barely audible.

"What?" Wes said loudly. "I can't hear y-" He said but was cut off by Blaine's louder response.

"I was with Kurt OK?" He muttered, taking a sip of coffee and still not looking at either of them. At this Wes and David looked at each other nervously.

"So what's wrong?" David asked.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Kurt." Wes added, looking at Blaine who finally made eye contact with him for just a second, but it was long enough to know something was definitely wrong.

"I do." Blaine insisted. "I like Kurt a lot. I even bought him lunch after we talked to that bully – Karofsky!" Blaine spat out the name with disgust. "And I think I like him. As more than friends that is." Blaine sighed finally just saying what he had been thinking all along.

"You think." Wes rolled his eyes. "You've been making puppy dog faces since we _met him_."

"I don't even know how to talk to him." Blaine muttered, putting his face in his hands after setting the coffee on the table.

"Hey." David said kindly, sitting down beside him. "You talked to him fine before right? I mean you're up late texting him every night, and you went to his school yesterday and took him out for lunch. You handled it fine then right?" David pointed out putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder, which had begun to shake.

"Just ask him out on a date." Wes said nonchalantly flicking a piece of dust off of his newly ironed uniform.

"Where would we go?" Blaine asked perking up a bit.

"Why don't you just go see some musical or something – that's romantic right?" Wes suggested, somewhat unsure of himself.

"Or a movie – I heard that new footloose movie was coming out. It's about singing right?" David added.

"It's about dancing, _David_, and it doesn't come out till late June." Blaine smiled then changing the topic. "But I'm sure Kurt doesn't like me in that way anyway he's probably pining over someone else at his own school." He muttered.

"Only you would say 'pining'" Wes stifled a laugh while trying to figure out what the word meant, and nodded thankfully at David when he whispered the meaning in his ear.

"I'm not good enough for him anyways." Blaine sighed, not noticing the slight interaction between the two.

"Of course you're good enough!" David exclaimed.

"And if you don't want to go as _boy_friends, which I don't get at all." Wes said. "Then just take him somewhere -" Blaine began to protest. "-as _FRIENDS_." Wes finished, rolling his eyes as Blaine sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Maybe... maybe I'll ask him to see that local production of Rent that's playing this week." I small smile travelled onto his face.

"That a boy." Wes laughed, and with that the three boys got up and left the common room and headed to their first class. Meanwhile, outside the door stood Trent who, though hadn't really admitted this to anyone, crush on Blaine. Quiet as a mouse before the boys spotted him, he slipped away.

Blaine looked at his iPhone tentatively; he had been putting off calling Kurt all day. In English, he had contacted his friend at the theatre to get two tickets to Rent, then for the rest of the day he had been trying to figure out what he would say to Kurt. How would he ask him? It had to be perfect, but he had to make it clear that he was asking Kurt as a **friend **and nothing more, _yet. _Finally, realizing neither of them would be able to go if he didn't call, he pressed send and held the phone to his ear, hoping more than anything that Kurt would say yes.]

There was one ring, then another one. Blaine took a swig of the coffee that Trent had given to him earlier. There was one more ring, and then Kurt answered the phone.

"Hello." said Kurt's tired voice on the other end.

"Hi." Blaine gasped into the phone, realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"Hi."

"Is this a bad time? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, bringing the coffee cup to his lips once more.

"Karofsky got expelled and it's all my fault." Kurt burst out suddenly.

"Wha-what?" Blaine asked confused, completely forgetting about the 'Rent' tickets and almost spitting out coffee.

"My dad found out and he brought it up with the principal, and now he's expelled and I'm sort of relived, but it's also my fault, right? So he's gonna come back and kill me." Kurt was practically crying on the other end and Blaine sat in his chair, his worry growing as he listened to Kurt.

"Wait. Kill you?"

"That's what he said he would do if I told anyone," Kurt cried "and I did, I told you. And he thinks I told my dad and F-Finn, b-b-but I-I didn't!"

"Hey," Blaine said calmly, "it's gonna be alright. We're gonna forget about all of this tomorrow just for a couple of hours and do something fun, OK?"

"What?"

"Rent." Blaine said quickly, then coughed and tried again more politely like he had always been taught. "Would you like to come see the showing of Rent in that new theatre they opened up tomorrow?" Blaine asked slowly, crossing his fingers in hope for a good response while downing the coffee. Kurt paused on the other side of the line.

"Yes," he said finally, "I would love to see Rent with you."

"R-Really?"

"Definitely."

"Er... Where do you want to meet?"

"Outside the theater is fine."

"Then I will see you there."

"I suppose you will."

"Bye then." Blaine said sleepily all of a sudden.

"See you." Kurt's voice ringed, and with that Blaine set down his phone, sighing with happiness. He hadn't noticed the person walk in as he stared into the fire.

* * *

"Here again Blaine?" Trent's voice sounded clearly.

"Uh... hey Trent..." Blaine smiled at the freshman, but his eyes looked occupied as if Blaine wasn't totally there, too entranced in thinking about Kurt and Rent and tomorrow.

"So, Rent huh?" Trent circled around Blaine's chair and finally decided to take a seat on one of the arms.

"Yeah should be fun." Blaine slurred.

"Definetly." Trent agreed and Blaine didn't notice the sarcasm tinted the word.

"In fact, hold on; can I see those tickets?" Trent asked, and Blaine still completely absorbed in his own little mind handed the tickets to Trent after slipping them out of his pocket.

"Thank you Blaine." Trent said, slowly getting off of the chair and circling him again. There wasn't even a response and Trent looked into Blaine's eyes again which were now staring intently into the fire.

"Well, I have to go," Trent whispered, "but if you really want to go to this show just find me and I might be able to give them to you if they don't find a paper-shredder first. Oh, and by the way, I hope you liked the coffee." Trent grinned maniacally as he stared at the empty coffee cup lying on the table beside an almost asleep Blaine.

"Bye Blaine," he whispered before slipping out of the room entirely.

* * *

_OK I can't be the only one to think that Trent was going after Blaine right? He might be a little more evil in this story but it's always been something I've thought so here you have it! Thank you guys for reading this it means a lot! Also I would like to thank my AMAZING Beta without her this story would be horrible. No jokes! Chapter 3 is currently in the making so look forward to that! If you want more Klaine from me I have a series of Klaine drabbles up also that you can check out! I love you all! Please Review! -StarkidFreak  
_


End file.
